Falling Through Time
by Kylara Kitsune
Summary: Hermione's in seventh year, and she's got her hands on a time turner again. However, it doesn't all go to plan, and she ends up in Marauder era Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Characters and Hogwarts are not mine.** **Neither are time turners, though I'd really like one.**

Obtaining the time turner had been nearly impossible but, Hermione felt, it was worth it. After all, it was NEWT year and she needed all the time she could get. Not forgetting, of course, all the research she needed to do on Horcruxes, so that she, Harry and Ron would be able to find and destroy the remaining ones. However, that plan had to be kept quiet – they didn't want the ministry accusing them of interfering.

Now, how many hours would it take to do Snape's essay? Three, she decided, would be plenty. Taking hold of the time turner, she twisted it round three times. Then, satisfied she'd gone back in time, she set off for the library.

Pushing open the library door, she called out a cheerful hello to Madam Pince. However, she received a puzzled look back.

"Do I know you, dear?"

Hermione looked at the woman behind the desk. It was definitely Madam Pince, but a much younger version. About thirty years younger.

"Oh, hell," muttered Hermione, but she went to sit down anyway. She had to figure out what went wrong with the time turner, and how to get back. She didn't want to risk just turning it again – she could end up anywhere. Her eyes widened as she saw Harry at one of the tables, before realising that it couldn't possibly be Harry – he hadn't come back in time with her. That left one possibility – she was looking at James Potter, Harry's dad.

And those must be… yes, it was. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Peter Pettigrew wasn't there for some reason though. Good. She didn't want to see the evil rat – she might end up sending some very nasty hexes at him. It was his fault that Harry grew up without his parents, after all.

"Albus, I think you should know – there's a strange girl wandering around the library. She knew my name, but I'm sure she's not a student."

Madam Pince sounded frantic as she explained to Dumbledore.

"Calm yourself, Madam Pince. I'll find her and sort this out."

It didn't take long for Dumbledore to find Hermione – she was obviously a stranger by the way she was staring around the place.

"You're not a student here, are you?" He spoke quietly, so as not to attract the attention of other students.

"I am, but… not yet, I don't think. It's my time turner, I think I got sent too far back."

Dumbledore hadn't changed much – the hair and beard were darker, that was all.

"Perhaps you should come to my office and explain this story from the beginning."

Hermione had never seen Dumbledore's office before, but she recognised the sorting hat (less battered) and Fawkes, the phoenix (identical – phoenixes don't age).

"Sherbet lemon?"

Hermione almost laughed – Dumbledore was still offering sherbet lemons to everyone – it was strangely comforting.

Shaking her head, she began to tell him what happened.

………………

"Well, I'm afraid we have no such thing as time turners, but if you'll let me borrow it, I can try to see if I can figure it out."

Hermione removed the chain and time turner from around her neck and passed it to Dumbledore.

"Now, we're going to have to put you in one of the Houses – which House were you in?"

"Gryffindor."

"Perhaps we should see if the sorting hat still agrees with that decision."

Taking the hat down from its shelf, he handed it to Hermione, who placed it on her head nervously. Almost immediately, she heard its voice in her ears.

"Hermione Granger. Somewhat before your time, aren't you. Well, where to place you? Gryffindor, you say? Yes, my future self and I agree on that."

Dumbledore smiled as the hat made its announcement.

"Good, good. I'll just call the Head Girl – she's a Gryffindor, you know – and she'll sort you out."

About ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

In walked a red-headed girl who looked very much like Ginny Weasley.

"This is Lily Evans, our Head Girl," Dumbledore informed Hermione.

Hermione gaped, and promptly fainted.

**AN: Like it? Hate it? Let me know by leaving a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

When Hermione came to, she was in the hospital wing. Dumbledore and Lily Evans were standing over her, both totally confused about her reaction.

"I think there's something more to your story, am I right?" Dumbledore, as ever, was totally correct.

Hermione nodded, weakly.

"Lily, if you wouldn't mind leaving for a few minutes?"

"Of course, professor."

Lily quickly left the room.

"Now then, whenever you're ready."

Hermione took a deep breath.

"Lily Evans is… the mother of one of my best friends. And she looks exactly like another friend. And I really shouldn't tell you what I know because it might have disastrous consequences." She paused, horrified. "Even my presence here will probably be disastrous!"

"Am I to assume that you know certain people in the future? Lily, for example?"

"N… no. Not Lily. But I do know several other people. And they might remember me when we meet again in the future."

"In that case, the simplest solution is to change your name, so they won't connect you now with you in the future. What is your name?"

"Hermione Granger, sir."

"I think you can keep your last name – correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe you're muggleborn?"

"That's right."

"Now, a first name…"

Hermione smiled. "Call me Mya."

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Mya Granger. Now, I'll introduce you and Lily properly, and you can get settled in."

He called Lily back, then introduced Mya as a new student who would be joining the Gryffindor seventh years.

"That's wonderful! It'll be great to have another girl in the year – there's only me. So, what NEWTs are you taking?"

The conversation continued all the way up to Gryffindor Tower.

"The password is "Marauders". I'll explain about them in the dorm. I don't want them overhearing, you see."

They entered through the portrait hole.

"LILY!"

All hopes of getting to the dorm unnoticed were shattered. James Potter had obviously been waiting for Lily to return.

"Not now, Potter, I'm busy."

"Oooh, who's this, Lils? A new student?"

"Sirius Black, you may not prank the new student. She is a Gryffindor, after all."

Sirius looked sulky. "Never stopped us before."

"I suppose I'd better do the introductions then. Mya, this is James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew."

Lily looked faintly disgusted at having to use their first names, but that was nothing to Mya's reaction. On hearing Peter's name, her hand went straight to her wand, and she looked at him as though he was evil.

"You lot, this is Mya Granger."

Lily took hold of Mya's arm and led her up the stairs to the dormitory.

"Dumbledore said he'd sort out books, parchment and robes for you, since you didn't have any. Those four idiots, well, Remus isn't so bad, downstairs are the Marauders. They play pranks on anyone, but mainly the Slytherins. Slytherin is another house, there are four, and it's tradition for Slytherin and Gryffindor to hate each other. I reckon they'll give you about a week to get used to the place, then you'll be considered fair game."

Mya smirked.

"If they try anything, they'll get more than they bargained for. I went to school with a pair of twins who were exactly the same – I probably know a few tricks they don't."

"Do it. They deserve it, after all the mayhem they've caused."

Lily was excited at the thought of the Marauders being pranked.

"Oh, and one more thing. No matter what Potter says, I am not his girlfriend. Never was, and never will be. OK?"

Mya nodded.

"If only you knew, Lily," she thought. "You'll be his girlfriend, his wife, and the mother of his child. And you'll die to save that child. But I'm not allowed to tell you any of that."

**AN: That little blue button would be so happy if you clicked it and reviewed this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the delay - things caught up with me and I didn't have the time to upload this.**

That evening, as they made their way through the Gryffindor common room to go to dinner, they were called over by Sirius.

"Lily, Mya, over here."

Glancing at each other, the girls sighed, then went to see what he wanted.

"Now, being the gentlemen that we are," the girls sniggered, "James and I couldn't possibly allow two lovely ladies such as yourselves to walk all the way down to the Great Hall alone, could we? Do allow us the honour of escorting you."

Lily was unamused.

"Stuff it, Black. Mya and I are perfectly capable of finding our own way there."

"Lily, really." Remus Lupin spoke up for the first time. "You'd deny Sirius the chance to spend time with the object of his affections?" He indicated Mya.

"I don't trust him, Remus. You know that."

Remus stood up, and moved past them. As he did so, he murmured, "Be careful at dinner. They've put something in the pumpkin juice."

"Thanks for the warning," Lily whispered back.

On the way downstairs, Lily explained to a confused Mya why Remus was warning them.

"We have a deal – he warns me about pranks like this, and I try to keep him out of detention. He's a prefect, and really should have been Head Boy."

"Who is Head Boy?" Of course, Mya already knew, but that was only because the older Remus and Sirius had mentioned it.

"Potter. Don't know why, all he's done since he started here is cause trouble."

The girls finally reached the Great Hall, made their way to the Gryffindor table, and sat down. Heeding Remus's advice, they left the pumpkin juice and had water instead. It was fortunate they did, as all around them people started turning red and gold, standing on their chairs and shouting about how wonderful Gryffindor was.

"Welcome," James announced, "to Hogwarts!"

"Are they always like this?" Mya asked, having to shout in order to be heard over the noise.

"Always," came the reply.

Suddenly, the entire hall went silent. Dumbledore was standing up, his wand out, and a familiar twinkle in his eye.

"Messrs Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew. Am I to presume this is another one of your little jokes?"

"No, sir."

Sirius knew it was a waste of time denying it – it had all the trademarks of a Marauder prank. But he really didn't want yet another detention.

"See me in my office after dinner, all four of you." He sat down. "Oh, and boys? Do remove the effects of your spell."

Miserably, James raised his wand.

"Finite incantatum."

………………

"I'm very disappointed in you four. Time and time again you insist on pulling these childish pranks, and they've got to stop. You're in your final year now – your NEWTs are only a few months away. You should be setting a better example to those younger than you, especially you, James, and you, Remus. You'll be serving detention tonight with Mr Filch."

The Marauders filed out of Dumbledore's office, dreading the thought of another detention with Filch.

"Last time, he had me cleaning out the Owlery," protested Sirius. "I didn't manage to get the smell out for a week!"

"And he's got the Marauder's Map. Maybe we could get it back if we end up in his office at some point."

Three Marauders turned to face Peter.

"Wormtail, my friend, I do believe you've come up with your first ever plan."

James sounded impressed. Usually, he and Sirius thought of the plans, Remus made them work, and Peter did what he was told.

"How do you intend to find it? He's probably hidden it somewhere." Remus considered the practical side.

"Remus, Remus, Remus. Use that thing you call a brain. It'll be in that filing cabinet, under "M" for Marauders, of course." James was excited at the thought of retrieving their precious map.

**AN: Read and review - it encourages me to post more. What do you think should happen to Hermione - does she find her way back to her own time? Get stuck with the Marauders? Change the future or not? This is a work in progress - I may use some of your suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 4

Later that evening.

The four Marauders lined up in front of Filch's desk, attempting to look serious and apologetic. It didn't work, though. Filch had seen them far too many times. He smiled evilly.

"The four of you will be cleaning the trophies in the Trophy Room."

The Marauders relaxed. This should be easy. Their smiles faded, however, when Filch handed them a pile of cloths and a tub of polish each, and demanded their wands.

"You didn't think you could use magic, did you? Trophy Room, now." He marched them all up three flights of stairs and unlocked the door.

"I'll be checking up on you later. I want them all sparkling." He turned and left.

"Damn Filch."

"We should have expected it, you know. He never lets us use magic."

"So, Padfoot, what's all this about you and the new girl? Can't keep your eyes off her and all that."

Remus was far too observant, Sirius decided. And he needed to learn when to keep quiet. Changing into Animagus form, Sirius pounced when Remus's back was turned. Remus fell face first onto the floor.

"Damn it, Sirius, what was that for?"

"You know perfectly well what for."

"Because I said you like Mya? Calm down Pads, we say things like that all the time."

Sirius pulled Remus to his feet, and then promptly sat down on the floor.

"I just… don't want her to know about my reputation, ok?"

James heard this, and came to sit with them.

"Too late for that, mate. She's sharing a dorm with Lily, so she'll have heard everything there is to know about all of our reputations by now."

"You'll just have to show her you've changed, if it means that much to you." Remus sounded thoughtful.

"Remus, I've been trying that for months with Lily. It hasn't worked so far."

"Lily's known you too long, that's what it is," Sirius decided. "Mya doesn't know me, yet." He winked.

"Are you guys doing any of these trophies? Or have I got to do them all?" Peter's squeaky voice could be heard protesting.

"You're doing a great job, Pete. Keep it up!" James called out in encouragement.

POP!

Peeves appeared overhead, cackling gleefully.

"The ickle Marauders in detention again. Cleaning the trophies, are we? Why don't I help?" He dropped what looked like a large water balloon. As it fell, it grew in size, and then exploded, releasing a sticky green slime that covered the Marauders and the trophies they were meant to clean. James tried to move, but couldn't.

"I think we're stuck here."

Peeves disappeared, still cackling.

Filch eventually reappeared, to find a room full of green slime, and the Marauders literally stuck in their tracks.

"Which one of you imbeciles is responsible for this?" he roared.

"Peeves!" chorused four voices.

"Peeves! I'll have you out of Hogwarts for this, you blasted poltergeist!" He stormed off.

"Filch! What about us?" Sirius pleaded. It was too late though, Filch had already disappeared.

The next person the Marauders saw was Professor McGonagall, who shook her head at the state they were in.

"It just had to happen to you four, didn't it?"

She tried a few spells, but couldn't remove the slime.

"Stay there, I'll fetch Professor Flitwick." She hurried out of the room.

"Stay there, she says. Isn't like we can go anywhere, is it?"

"True, very true."

The two professors returned, and the four boys eventually freed. They were then ordered to bed, with instructions to go straight there – no detours!

**AN: I've had this chapter written for a while, but couldn't find the enthusiasm required to type it up. Seriously, I'm losing interest in this story - I've no idea whether it's any good or not. I've had almost no feedback from you, the readers. If you think I should continue, let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: It's been a while, I know. I'm sorry.**

The Marauders trooped wearily up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower, loudly cursing Peeves, and being told off by the portraits for making too much noise. As usual, the Fat Lady just sighed when they gave her the password, knowing that they'd either been causing trouble or had been in detention. She didn't ask them any more. To their surprise, Lily and Mya were still in the common room, and burst into fits of laughter for some reason when the Marauders appeared.

"You know, ladies, you're not supposed to laugh until we've pulled a prank." Sirius looked hurt that the girls might be laughing at them.

"You haven't done anything, Black, but Mya has." Lily couldn't resist telling them. It was, after all, the first time the Marauders had been the victims of a practical joke. All four Marauders advanced on Mya, demanding to know what she'd done. She laughed, picked a clump of slime out of Sirius's hair, and threw it on the fire.

"That slime… that was you? We thought Peeves was just being evil, as usual."

"Who do you think put Peeves up to it?"

"How did you manage that? He's the most annoying, stubborn little…" James looked ready to hex the girl in front of him. How dare she think it funny to play tricks on the Marauders? Something definitely wasn't normal here. Deciding to work it out in the morning, he climbed the stairs to the dorm, closely followed by the other three. His decision didn't stop him complaining, however.

"Prongs, shut up. She hasn't been here long enough to know what happens if you cross the Marauders. It won't happen again, I'm sure."

James turned round to check who had spoken. The words were typical of Remus, but the voice was definitely Sirius.

"When did you become Mr Reasonable? Normally you wouldn't stand for that."

"I told you already, she needs to see that I've changed. Pranking her in revenge won't help me with that."

"You're letting a girl come before the Marauders? That's harsh, Sirius." He pulled the curtains sharply round his bed without another word.

"You've really done it now, Pads. You should know James thinks the Marauders should come before everything else."

"What do I do, Remus?"

"I don't know. I really don't know. Night, Pads."

"Night, Moony."

Unbeknownst to the others, James was plotting his revenge. Nothing he could think of seemed bad enough for the new girl who had absolutely no respect for them. And how had she managed to get Peeves to help? That was what really annoyed him. Well, that and the fact that Sirius had really fallen for her. Twenty minutes later, he was still tossing and turning, trying to get to sleep.

"Well," he finally decided, "if he's got to have a girl, at least she's a prankster, and friends with Lily as well." He sat up, suddenly. Mya was Lily's friend, so if she became Sirius's girlfriend, she might be willing to help him get Lily. His mind finally at ease, he lay back down and slept.

…………………

The next morning, James, Remus and Peter woke to an explosion and the sound of Sirius having a coughing fit.

"Padfoot, what are you doing? Why are you even awake?"

"I'm trying to conjure some flowers for Mya, but all I get is these." He held up a handful of wilted, half-dead flowers. James sniggered, Peter looked sympathetic, and Remus tossed a perfect bunch of roses to him.

"Here you go."

"Thanks!" Sirius dashed off, not realising or caring that he was still in his pyjamas. It wasn't long before he returned, looking very smug.

"I just owled them to her with a note. She'll get them at breakfast."

**AN: A question for my readers - Remus/Hermione or Sirius/Hermione? Which would you prefer?**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: No, I haven't forgotten about any of my stories. I'm currently working on them in between exams. More updates coming soon.**

The owl swooped down over the Gryffindor table, dropping a bunch of flowers in Mya's lap. She looked astonished, then picked them up to see if there was a note attached. There was.

"Dearest Mya,

I would be honoured if you would accompany me to Hogsmeade this weekend.

Your secret admirer."

She passed the note to Lily.

"Any ideas?"

"That's easy. It's Sirius's handwriting. Nice flowers though."

…………………

If the portrait hole could have crashed open, it definitely would have done so as Mya stormed through it, Lily close behind.

"Sirius Black!"

The entire common room leapt at that roar – who'd have thought such a small person was capable of making such a noise? She stood there, brandishing a piece of parchment and glaring fiercely.

"If looks could kill. You're on your own, mate." James stood up, abandoning the chess match he and Sirius had been playing, and retreated to a safe corner with the rest of the Marauders. Sirius gulped, but walked over to her. She waved the paper at him.

"How could you publicly humiliate me like this?"

"So that's a no?!" He sounded incredulous. After all, no-one had ever turned him down before.

"Of course it's a no, you insufferable ferr… Aaagh!" She stomped up the stairs.

"What was she about to call me?" He turned to the other Marauders, who all shook their heads.

"No idea, Padfoot."

…………………

Mya threw herself down on the bed, muttering.

"Can't believe I almost called him a ferret. Get a grip, Hermione. This is 1970-something, Malfoy isn't even here."

She rolled over, and pounded the pillow.

"What wouldn't I give to have a CD player about now."

Unbeknownst to her, Lily had been standing in the doorway, and heard every word. She moved across the room and sat down next to Mya.

"Did you mean Lucius Malfoy? Who's Hermione? What's the year got to do with anything, and what's a CD player?"

Mya looked up, groaned, and buried her face in the pillow.

"It's…complicated."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Um, I wish I could. I really do."

"Why can't you?"

"Because I'm about twenty years in the past and none of it has even happened yet!" The words tumbled out before she could stop them. Instantly, she clapped her hands over her mouth.

"I shouldn't have said that. I really shouldn't have said that."

"Well, now you've started, you may as well finish."

"How about I answer those questions of yours and we can take it from there, ok?"

"OK."

"The Malfoy I was referring to is Draco Malfoy, Lucius's son. In fourth year, he was turned into a ferret by our Defence against the Dark Arts professor, and we've called him the Amazing Bouncing Ferret ever since. I nearly called Sirius a ferret just now. Hermione is my real name – Mya's just a short form of it. A CD player is what we use to play music, like record players are used now."

"I take it you were at Hogwarts? Or will be? Or, oh, I don't know." They both laughed.

"Yes, I go to Hogwarts. I was meant to be starting seventh year. Gryffindor, of course."

"Tell me about your friends."

"My two best friends are called Harry and Ron. I'd better not tell you their last names – you might recognise them. We met in first year, when they saved me from a giant troll. Since then, we've had all sorts of, I suppose you could call them adventures. We could have been expelled so many times, but somehow we all made it to seventh year. There's also Ron's sister, Ginny. She looks like you, apart from the eyes."

"So, who do you know in the future that's here in Hogwarts now? Hmm?" Lily leaned closer, a mischievous look on her face.

"Not sure I can tell you that – I might end up changing the future by accident."

"Have you considered how much you've probably changed the future already just by being here?"

"I have, and I don't want to make the situation worse. Anything could happen." Lily spotted the look of fear on Mya's face.

"Mya, Hermione, whatever you want to be called, what happens that's so terrible?"

Mya gasped, realising that there was no way she could tell Lily about the future. She'd be dead in a few years time. What kind of future was that?

"I can't tell you, Lily. I can't." Wiping tears from her eyes, Hermione ran from the room.

**AN: So, Hermione lets it slip. Whatever next? Review to find out!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione knew she had to tell Dumbledore – if anyone would be able to help her, then he could. She couldn't believe what she'd almost told Lily. It was a good thing she'd realised in time, or she could have changed the entire future, which might have had disastrous consequences. After all, if Voldemort hadn't gone to the Potters' that night, he wouldn't have tried to kill Harry, and wouldn't have been vanquished for years. He might still have been in power, for all Hermione knew.

Reaching the gargoyle, she realised that she didn't know the password.

"Sherbet lemon." Nothing happened.

"Lemon drop. Chocolate frog."

After naming every time of muggle and magical sweet she could think of, she kicked the gargoyle in frustration. It simply stuck its tongue out at her. When she heard a soft laugh behind her, she jumped, pulling out her wand.

"I've never seen it do that before. And Sirius has spent plenty of time sitting here insulting it." Seeing that it was only James, she put her wand away and asked if he knew the password.

"I should be asking you why you want it."

"I need to speak to Dumbledore, ok?"

"First you make Lily cry, then you expect me to help you out. If I didn't need to speak to him myself, I think I'd leave you here. Droobles best blowing gum." he said, turning to the gargoyle, which hopped aside so they could pass.

"Ah, Mr Potter, Miss Granger. What brings the two of you here?"

Hermione gestured for James to go first. He seemed in a hurry, and a few more minutes weren't going to make any difference to her or the future. Dumbledore thoughtfully conjured an armchair for her, and she sat down to wait.

………………

"And what can I do for you, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore's voice caused her to snap back to reality. She'd been envisioning a world with Voldemort in charge, which is what she could be facing if she wasn't careful and couldn't get back to her own time.

"It's about the future, Professor."

"I see."

He led the way into his office, and sat at his desk. Hermione stopped to say hello to Fawkes before taking her seat.

"Lily Evans was asking questions about my life before I came here. I accidentally told her I was from the future. When she asked if I knew anyone from this time in the future, I nearly told her what happens. And that's something that could change the timeline."

"I suggest you tell me what does happen, so that I know just what we are dealing with."

"That could take a while."

"We have time."

Hermione related what she knew of Voldemort and the witches and wizards he killed. She told him how the ministry was ineffective and full of spies, and that the wizarding world's main defence against Voldemort was the Order of the Phoenix. Vaguely, she wondered if that had been set up yet. When she had finished, Dumbledore sat for a few moments, thinking.

"It is true that this Lord Voldemort is becoming more powerful, and little is being done to stop him. We know he is using Unforgiveable Curses, and there may well be spies in the ministry. But what is this Order of the Phoenix you speak of?"

"It's…" Hermione paused. She knew the Order of the Phoenix had been set up in the Potters' last year at Hogwarts, but Dumbledore hadn't even thought of it until now. That meant… she was responsible for it? This was something she hadn't thought of in all her wildest imaginings. At least it meant she wasn't altering the timeline – she was obviously supposed to be here. The one remaining problem was how to get back to her own time.

…………………

20 years later…

Harry Potter sat looking at a picture of the Order of the Phoenix when the Order had just formed. He recognised his parents, Dumbledore, Mad-Eye Moody and a few others. This time, however, his eyes landed on a petite brunette in the front row, who looked strangely familiar.

"Moony, who's this?"

Remus Lupin looked at the photograph, and Harry indicated the young woman.

"Oh, that's Mya. She started Hogwarts in our seventh year, and was the only person who ever managed to prank the Marauders. Sirius was totally in love with her."

"Mya… What was her last name?"

"Granger."

"Remus, that's Hermione!"

Remus nodded slowly, looking sad.

"I know there's something you're not telling me, so out with it!"

"I can't tell you, Harry, I really can't."

**AN: This author lives on reviews, and is beginning to starve. Save an author, leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Ten reviews for the last chapter - I'm impressed and grateful to you all. Thank you.**

For the next few weeks, Dumbledore and Hermione quietly recruited members for the newly formed Order of the Phoenix. It was decided that Hermione would recruit from Hogwarts seventh years, while Dumbledore would speak to staff and those outside of Hogwarts. However, they had to be very careful who they asked, because they were working against the Ministry of Magic, and could be thrown into Azkaban if they were caught.

………………

"What do you guys know about Lord Voldemort?"

It was a weekend, and most of the school had gone to Hogsmeade. The Marauders, Lily and Mya had decided to stay behind and study for their NEWTs instead. Mya's question surprised them all. Sirius was first to recover, and manage to reply.

"I know my brother Regulus has joined his followers, I think they're called Death Eaters. They're on a mission to rid the world of all muggleborns and halfbloods. Mother's ever so proud of him." He grimaced.

"Well, if he came across me, I'd either be forced to join him or be killed. Apparently he wants werewolves to infect as many people as possible; as long as they're not pureblood, of course."

"My parents are against him and so am I. I'm prepared to fight if I have to." James was determined.

"What did you think I was going to say? I'm muggleborn, he wants me dead. Of course I'm against him." Lily's eyes flashed with anger.

"I don't agree with it either." Peter spoke last, quietly. He was still afraid of Mya, and she'd never seemed particularly friendly towards him. But that comment caused her to flash a smile in his direction, which had never happened before. Feeling pleased with himself, he settled back in his chair to listen to her.

"OK, here's the deal. Dumbledore's setting up a group of people to fight Voldemort. This will include Aurors, Hogwarts professors, anybody who disagrees with what Voldemort's doing and wants to stop him. It's called the Order of the Phoenix."

"And you're asking if we want to join?"

"That's right."

"I'm in." This from James.

"Me too." Lily.

"Count me in." Remus.

"I'm not letting you guys have all the fun! I'm joining too!" Sirius.

"Me too." Peter.

"What about you, Mya?"

"I wouldn't be asking you if I wasn't already part of the Order, would I?"

"No, I guess not."

They sat working for a little while longer, until James decided it was time to raid the kitchen for a snack. Nobody disagreed with him, and they all followed him out of the common room. Before Mya could climb out of the portrait hole, however, Sirius grasped her arm and spun her around to face him.

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you at breakfast. I didn't mean to do that."

"Don't worry about it."

"Mya…" he paused, shuffling his feet and looking uncomfortable. "Next Hogsmeade weekend, would you like to go with me?"

Before she could answer, Remus poked his head back through the portrait hole.

"Will you two hurry up? And Mya, say yes or he won't stop pestering all day."

"In that case, yes, I'll go to Hogsmeade with you."

"Now that's sorted, can we please go? James is moaning that he's starving."

"Of course."

As they reached the kitchen, an argument broke out over whose turn it was to tickle the pear. Lily and Mya looked at each other, amused by the sight of the four Marauders acting like little children. Mya opened the portrait, and they pushed the still-arguing Marauders into the kitchen.

Once inside, Mya started to look around for Dobby and Winky, before remembering where (or rather when) she was.

"So," James said after they were all seated, "tell us more about this Order thing."

"I don't have much to tell you at the moment. Dumbledore's recruiting members, quietly, so the Ministry of Magic don't hear about it. It isn't something they'd approve of."

"Ooh, good. Even more reason to join!"

"Sirius!"

"Oh, ok. Just because I don't agree with them…"

"Neither do we. Which is why we're all joining the… what's it called, Mya?"

"The Order of the Phoenix!"

**AN: So, the Order of the Phoenix is born. And Fawkes wants you all to click the button and leave a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Chapter 9. Confession time.**

Using all her experience in the DA, Mya set about teaching the Marauders all sorts of defensive and offensive spells. They knew a wide range of jinxes, but not much else that would actually be useful in a fight. Despite this, they didn't immediately see the point of Mya's training.

"If you can't defend yourselves, what's going to happen if you end up in a fight with Voldemort or his Death Eaters? You'll lose, that's what!"

She'd never had an outburst like that since falling through time and ending up in the past. Harry and Ron were used to it by now, and knew what to do when she lost her temper. The Marauders and Lily, however, were shocked.

"Well, someone has got a temper." The comment was made in a snide voice that seemed somehow familiar, but she couldn't place it. Or, at least, not until james got involved.

"Why don't you get lost, Snivellus?"

Hermione turned round to face the young Severus Snape. He hadn't changed an awful lot in twenty years - the hair was still greasy, the nose oversized. The only thing currently missing was the bat-like cloak.

"James, let me deal with this."

Before Snape had time to react, she'd cast several hexes and banished him from their spot by the lake all the way back to the castle. Looking rather smug, she sat down.

"I always wanted to do that."

"What do you mean, always?" Lily looked confused for a moment. "Oh, I get it. He's one of the people you know in the future, right?"

"Yes."

"Can you teach us how to do that? Please?" Sirius was begging, using the puppy dog eyes that usually had girls falling at his feet. To his disappointment, Mya seemed immune to that trick.

"I'll teach you that when you've mastered defensive spells. And the most important of those is the Shield Charm. Now, when you're ready…"

They formed into pairs again, and Mya found herself working with Peter.

"Ok, I'm going to cast jinxes and you have to repel them. Ready?"

"Ready."

It took a long time, but Peter finally produced a Shield Charm that could repel Mya's spells. While he jumped up and down excitedly, Mya sank to the ground, leaning against a large tree. Sirius came to sit with her.

"Sorry about leaving you with ol' Wormtail, but I'm sure you've noticed he needs the most help. He tries hard, but he's just not very good."

"He managed eventually. I think I'll do patronuses next. He'll struggle more with those, probably."

"Why are we doing all this anyway?"

"It's just in case we ever have to fight Death Eaters. I want, and Dumbledore wants, everyone in the Order to know these spells."

"Well, in that case…" He trailed off, realising that Mya wasn't listening to him. Following her line of vision, he saw James and Lily messing about in the shallow water at the edge of the lake, splashing each other and laughing. For some reason, Mya looked sad.

"Don't tell me you have a thing for James, and are upset about him and Lily? I thought you were going to Hogsmeade with me."

Shaking her head, Mya forced a smile onto her face.

"No, it's nothing like that. In fact, I shouldn't even be talking about it. Forget I mentioned it, Sirius."

"OK then."

He leaned back and stretched, casually slinging one arm over her shoulders as he did so.

"Sirius, leave the poor girl alone! She doesn't want you groping her."

Sirius growled as Remus plonked himself down on the grass.

"Sorry about Padfoot, Mya. He gets a bit enthusiastic at times.

Sirius was glaring by this point, and he looked as though he was about to hit his friend. However, the situation was sorted out when James came bounding over, soaking wet, cheering.

"Lily said yes!"

"Said yes to what, Prongs? That she'd marry you? That she hates your guts? What, James?"

"She agreed to go out with me, that's what!"

Sirius leapt up to congratulate him. Remus sighed, and Mya reached out to pat him on the arm.

"What's up, Remus?"

"It's always the same. They get the girls, then dump them and break their hearts. I don't even try any more; I mean, how can I compare to that?" He gestured to the two tall, dark-haired wizards bouncing around and yelling.

"It's not even just the looks, it's…" He stopped abruptly. "Can I trust you, Mya?"

Suddenly she realised what he was about to confide in her. It didn't matter that she already knew; this Remus hadn't told her.

"Of course you can, Remus."

"I don't want to talk about it here, though. Can we go back to the castle?"

She nodded, and they got up to leave. No-one else even noticed them go.

………………

Back in Gryffindor Tower, which was once again deserted, Remus took a deep breath and began to tell Mya his secret.

"You might have heard the guys mention my "furry little problem" occasionally, yes?"

"Once or twice."

"It's, um, not a little problem at all, and most people would be horrified if they knew, so if you're totally disgusted and hate me for it, I'll understand." He paused, watching her closely.

"Go on," she prompted.

"OK. I'm… I'm a werewolf." He closed his eyes, not entirely sure he could cope with her reaction. When he felt her arms wrap around him, he was astonished.

"Oh, Remus. I don't hate you for that, how could I? It wasn't your fault."

Relieved, and now openly crying, he hugged her back.

**AN: You people want long chapters - is this one long enough for you?**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I know, I know, it's been ages. And I'm really sorry if you've been waiting for this chapter, but I've had so many assignments to do over the last few weeks. However, here is chapter 10. Now, I really had better get back to that essay I'm supposed to be writing.**

"Remus Lupin!"

Sirius stormed through the portrait hole and across the common room, looking as though he wanted to tear Remus to shreds. When he reached Remus and Mya, he pulled them fiercely apart, glaring menacingly.

"Sirius Black, what do you think you're doing?"

Hermione wasn't impressed at being hurled half way across the room, and was now brandishing her wand. Having just seen what she could do when she didn't like someone, Sirius gulped nervously and backed away.

"Remus knows not to touch another Marauder's girl, don't you, Remus? It's the one thing we all agreed on, isn't it?"

Hermione stepped closer, and when she spoke, her voice was dangerously quiet.

"Why don't we get one thing clear, Sirius Black. I do not belong to you, or anyone else, and if I want to hug a friend, I will do so. Understand?"

Silently, he nodded. He'd never realised before just how scary she could really be.

"Oh, and by the way, I think we can forget about Hogsmeade."

Turning her back, she helped Remus to his feet, before leaving Gryffindor Tower.

…………………

She and Remus made their way to the library, a place where they knew Sirius wouldn't go. James probably wouldn't either, although Lily might.

"I'm impressed, Mya. I don't think I've ever seen Sirius speechless before."

"It serves him right for treating me like his property rather than a person."

"He's always done that, and his girlfriends generally encourage him. But then, you're nothing like the girls he normally goes for."

Mya gestured for him to continue.

"You've got a brain, and know how to use it. He's not used to girls beating him, except for Lily. And I don't think you'd put up with his endless flirting. Although, he actually seems to have stopped doing it. Maybe you're having a good influence on him."

The thought of anybody influencing Sirius Black made Mya laugh. Unfortunately, in the silent library, it brought Madam Pince running.

"If you cannot control that noise, you will have to leave! You too, Mr Lupin."

"Sorry, Madam Pince," they chorused, despite Mya's breathlessness.

"I don't want to hear another sound out of either of you." She turned and walked away, much to their relief.

In an attempt to make use of the time away from the Marauders, they began to tackle the massive pile of homework they'd been given that day. But it wasn't long before a frantic Lily Evans rushed up to them.

"Mya, I've been looking for you everywhere. Sirius says he needs to talk to you urgently."

"He can come and find me himself if it's that important. I'm not running around after him."

"Good for you!" Lily smiled. "I did tell him you might be in here, but you know what he's like – he won't go near a library."

"What's he got to say that's so important, then?"

"I don't know. He refused to tell me."

…………………

Outside, in the corridor, James and Sirius were having an argument.

"It's just a room, Sirius. It won't hurt you."

"But it's the library! It's got books in it!"

"You don't have to read the books. You're only going in there to find Mya."

"But I've never been in there – it'll ruin my reputation."

"What, the one that you're a stupid idiot? Be serious."

"I am Sirius."

James raised one eyebrow, then shook his head in despair.

"Go find Mya. She's probably in that room."

And, kicking open the door, he dragged a protesting Sirius into the one place he'd managed to avoid for nearly seven years – Hogwarts' library. It wasn't difficult to find Mya, Remus and Lily – it was such a lovely day that hardly anyone else was indoors.

"Am I seeing things? I must be hallucinating, because Sirius Black wouldn't set foot in a library if his life depended on it."

James sniggered at Lily's remark, because it was true.

"Ok, so I haven't been in here before. Big deal. I wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for Mya, anyway."

"Somebody knocked some sense into him, finally."

"James, shut up."

"It's true."

"Maybe it is, but no-one asked you. Mya, I wanted to say I'm sorry. But why were you hugging Remus?"

Mya and Remus glanced at each other, before Remus decided to answer. It was clear Mya wasn't going to say anything.

"I told her about my… furry little problem… and was worried about what she might think."

"Well done, Moony. So, Mya, are you an animagus too?"

She shook her head. "I'm not, but I'd like to be one."

"What animal do you think you'd be?"

"Probably a feline of some sort."

"A cat, like McGonagall?"

"Maybe."

"Did you mean what you said about the weekend? I really am sorry, you know."

"He's definitely sorry, Mya. He's in the library and hasn't run away screaming yet." James grinned, and ducked just in time as Sirius went to hit him. However, he jumped in surprise when a well-aimed piece of scrunched up parchment hit him on the nose. The next five minutes were spent throwing similar bits of parchment at each other, before Madam Pince decided to throw them all out.

"This is a library, not a playground, and you are not children! I won't have such behaviour in my library! Out!"

Still laughing, the six friends gladly packed up all their stuff and left.

**AN: Essay or not, I'm more likely to write the next chapter quickly if you leave me some reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I'm sorry, I've been neglecting this story abominably. I have been in New York with no computer access for a week though, but I'm back now.**

Brandishing his photograph, Harry waited for Professor McGonagall to arrive. When she did, he wasted no time in asking her about the original Order of the Phoenix, and how it was founded.

"Please, professor. I need to know."

She sighed, but appeared resigned to the fact that she had to tell him.

"Your parents were in their final year at Hogwarts, and Voldemort was just becoming a threat. We had a new student join the seventh year Gryffindors – a most unusual occurrence, but she was later revealed to be a time traveller – Hermione Granger, in fact. I'm not entirely sure what she told the headmaster, but that year he set up a group to fight Voldemort, calling it the Order of the Phoenix. This was done, of course, without Ministry approval, because they refused to acknowledge the danger."

McGonagall sniffed disapprovingly, Harry laughed.

"That's just like Hermione."

"Indeed. Well, the group was founded, and trained in offensive and defensive magic where necessary. Miss Granger was highly involved in this, as I'm sure you'd expect."

"But what happened to her? Will I see her again?"

"I can't answer that, Harry."

"That's what Remus said. What is it that you don't want to tell me?"

"I can't tell you, because I don't know the answer. Neither does Remus. She simply vanished one day, and we were very sorry indeed to lose one of our best members."

Harry glanced at the photo again. Hermione waved up at him, looking happy, but tired. She'd probably been dragged away from a pile of books in order to have the photo taken, and no doubt rushed straight back to them as soon as she could. He missed her. If she'd just disappeared, that probably meant she'd returned to the future, but he'd just have to wait and hope.

"If she comes back, she'll be able to tell you about your parents and the Marauders. They were good friends."

Harry didn't know what to say – it was strange to think that his best friend knew his parents better than he did, that they'd been at school together. Maybe Remus could tell him more about that.

………………

"The only person to ever successfully prank the Marauders, and she got away with it! Somehow, she managed to get Peeves to cooperate with her, so it was blamed on him."

Remus laughed, although it had been far from funny at the time.

"She never got along with Peter – hated him on sight, if I remember rightly. Now, of course, that makes sense. She knew what he was going to do."

He paused, unsure what else to say. Fortunately, Harry seemed happy with this, at least for now. Remus was relieved, because he didn't want to talk about Sirius's feelings for her – now he knew who Hermione really was, it seemed a bit wrong. He tried to ignore what his memory was saying, and that was something he definitely would not be telling Harry. It was going to remain secret – between him and Hermione, and it was unlikely he'd ever see her again.

………………

The door swung open, and Hermione quickly stuffed the book she'd been studying under her pillow. Much as she liked Lily, this was something she wanted to keep to herself for a while. One day soon, she'd have mastered the spell she was working on, then she'd be able to join the others on the next full moon.

"Mya? Come on rounds with me, James is in detention again."

Despite the unfortunate news, Hermione grinned. James and Lily had eventually become a couple, so she didn't have to worry about the timeline in that respect. She did wonder, sometimes, if shed ever get back to her own time.

Standing up, she straightened her skirt and put her tie back on. It wouldn't do to set a bad example.

"Let's go."

As they walked through the common room, Sirius leapt up from the table he'd been sitting at, and started cheering.

"I won! I won!"

Mya and Lily glanced at each other, then at Remus, sitting on the other side of the table.

"He's only been trying to beat me at wizard's chess since first year."

"Taken you long enough then, Sirius."

Sirius stopped his bouncing to shoot a piercing look at Remus.

"You weren't going easy on me, were you?"

"No, Sirius, but I wasn't concentrating properly. I'm tired."

Understanding dawned, as Sirius recalled that the full moon had only been the previous night.

"OK then, Moony. We'll have a rematch when you're properly awake."

Satisfied, he disappeared through the portrait hole, presumably to the kitchens.

"Shouldn't it have been me asking for a rematch?"

"I think it's just habit, after this long. See you later, Remus."

He waved as they left.

Rounds were uneventful, apart from a run-in with Snape. He started his usual spiel about mudbloods, but when they both raised their wands he stopped, remembering what had happened last time he'd annoyed Mya. He still had painful boils in an embarrassing place, and wasn't going to see Madam Pomfrey for that. Deciding it was smarter to leave, he did just that.

"Scared of a pair of mudbloods!" cackled an ecstatic Lily Evans.

**AN: I promise the next update will be faster. If you want to help that along, click the blue button and tell me to hurry up!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

The longer Hermione remained in the past, the more she began to worry that she'd never get back. Would that cause problems in the year of her birth? Surely she couldn't exist in two places at once for ever. Still, for now she had NEWTS to concentrate on – they were only two weeks away. Fortunately, she'd been able to keep the same subjects she'd chosen, and the topics covered had barely changed in twenty years. She'd have to take them, and make sure she kept her results with her to prove it.

"Lily, Mya, is it true?"

"Is what true, Pete?"

"That Snape got scared of you two on rounds last night and ran away?"

Mya nodded, while Lily forced him into a chair and told him to revise.

"B… but I told Sirius I'd help him with…"

Lily's stern glare was enough to end his protest.

"Pete, I'm sure Black is capable of doing whatever it is by himself. He should be revising too."

The next hour or two were spent asking each other questions. Charms was definitely Lily's strongest subject, and Hermione didn't have a problem, but Peter struggled with almost everything. It was a miracle he'd managed to become an Animagus.

However, by the time the two girls had finished quizzing him, he seemed to have learnt a few things. Enough to get him through the exam, they hoped.

"He tries, but he just can't do most of it." Lily sighed, she'd done this so many times before. "Remus helps him, but the other two just make fun of him." She paused.

"To be honest, Mya, I don't really know why they still let him tag along."

"I thought they were friends."

"They might be now, I suppose. But Pete just used to follow them everywhere, like a lapdog."

"I see."

…………………

That explained a few things for Hermione. If Peter was considered a tag-along, then he'd naturally turn to someone who was even more powerful, namely Voldemort. She wondered exactly when that had happened – if it already had, or whether it was after leaving Hogwarts. If it was after Hogwarts, then she might, just might, be able to change that.

Then again, should she? That one terrible night had rid the world of Voldemort for eleven years. Could she deny everyone else that time of peace? Then there was the prophecy – Harry had to face Voldemort, and one of them would die. No, she couldn't interfere. That much was certain. She'd just have to let things happen, and end up seeing it for real instead of reading about it in a book.

Still, that was almost two years away, and anything could happen before then. For now, she had enough to deal with.

…………………

In his office, Albus Dumbledore was having an important discussion with a variety of portraits. All of the portraits, however, depicted previous heads of Hogwarts, and it was possible that one of them had previously encountered a time-traveller. If so, they might be able to suggest a way of returning Miss Granger to her own time.

…………………

Dumbledore wasn't the only person in Hogwarts pondering the practicalities of time travel that night. Lily Evans, recalling a conversation between herself and Mya Granger, had holed herself up in the library to investigate. As, indeed, had Mya. In the dark library, the two girls literally tripped over one another.

"Lumos!" Mya had scrambled to her feet, wand out. Lily, sprawled on the floor, stared in shock.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

Lily stood up, brushing dust off her skirt.

"I wanted to do some research on time travel."

Mya laughed. "Looks like we had the same idea. It'll go faster with two of us, anyway."

They gathered up the books they'd dropped, and made their way to a table. But, after hours of looking, they'd found nothing.

"Maybe Dumbledore would know."

"He hadn't even seen a time turner when I arrived, so unless he's learnt anything since then, I don't think he'd be much help."

Lily sighed, and doodled absently on her parchment. When she looked down, she realised she'd drawn a figure on a broomstick – James Potter.

"What's going to happen to us all, Mya? We're preparing for battle, yes, but is it worth it?"

"It's worth it, Lily. You don't know of the atrocities Voldemort is responsible for. I wish I didn't."

"To you, it's already happened. Does that mean everything's determined already? You said you know some of us in the future."

"Dumbledore warned me to be careful of what I say, in case I cause anything to change. Lily, things as I know them may have been bad, but believe me when I say they could have been so much worse. That's why we have to keep training, to be ready to face the Death Eaters."

"Ever going to tell me why you fainted when we first met?" Lily was smiling, but her green eyes (so like Harry's) gave away her intense curiosity.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione gathered all her Gryffindor courage and blurted it out.

"My friend Harry, he's your son."

**AN: So, Hermione says something that should have been kept secret. What's going to happen next? Oh, I know, you lovely people are going to leave me a review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Two chapters in a week, you lucky people.**

Hermione clapped both hands over her mouth, dropped her head to the table and began to mutter in a way that was strangely reminiscent of Hagrid.

"I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that."

Risking a glance up at Lily, she could see the other girl was in shock.

"My… my son?"

Well, it was too late to deny it now. Hermione nodded.

"And who… who is…"

"I've already said much more than I should. But I will tell you this. He looks like his dad, but with your eyes."

"Mya, please. When is he… when is he born?"

"That's not for me to say. I didn't mean to say anything, but it's too late now. And it answered your question about my fainting." She grinned, but weakly. Slowly, uncertainly, Lily nodded.

"Come on, we'd better get back to Gryffindor Tower before anyone finds us."

They walked back, with Lily still in a daze. Mya's words kept echoing in her head. "My friend Harry – he's your son."

When they entered the common room, the Marauders were playing Exploding Snap, and invited them to join in. Mya accepted, but Lily shook her head. She wanted some time alone to think. Collapsing on her bed, she lay back and stared at the ceiling. If Mya was friends with her son, then she had to be from the near future, not hundreds of years away. There was probably a war raging between Voldemort and the rest of the wizarding world. Why was Mya here? She had to have been sent back to change something. And what would happen, in a few years time, when it reached Mya's birth date? She might just disappear completely.

………………

Downstairs, Mya couldn't help laughing at the state of the Marauders. They'd obviously been playing for some time, as all but Remus had singed eyebrows. Peter even had a burnt patch of hair by one ear, though how he'd managed that, she didn't know. They pretended to be offended by her reaction, but they didn't mean any of it.

………………

Years later, someone with the same green eyes was pondering the same problem as Lily.

"Remus?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"When did Hermione disappear?"

"A few months ago, you know that."

"No, I mean from your time."

"Let me think… almost a year before you were born, I'm pretty sure."

"Her birthday, probably."

Remus looked up from his newspaper. "Now that you mention it, we'd planned a party for her, with a cake and so on. Pranked, of course. But she never turned up. She'd never missed anything before, I'm sure of it."

"I wonder what happened to her."

………………

NEWTs soon prevented Lily from pondering her future, or Mya's future. It seemed like every waking moment was spent revising for sitting exams, with food and sleep being snatched wherever possible. Even the Marauders had started taking things seriously, for what seemed like the first time ever. More than once, James and Sirius were seen poring over books, books that had nothing whatsoever to do with pranks. The entire school, right down to the portraits, seemed relieved that for the first time in seven years, the Marauders didn't have time for jokes. However, they had no doubt that the end of year feast would be eventful.

…………………

"IT'S OVER!" Six voices cheered, as the seventh years almost charged out of their final NEWT exam, Transfiguration.

"Race you to the lake! Last one there buys the drinks in Hogsmeade!"

Sirius issued the challenge, and they all ran across the grounds, past the Whomping Willow and Hagrid's hut, to collapse in a heap by the water.

"I believe, Padfoot, that the drinks are on you." Remus grinned. "Even Wormtail got here before you did."

Sirius pretended to sulk. "Well, if I hadn't been distracted by those two," he gestured at Lily and Mya, "I'd have won."

"Distracted by us?" They looked puzzled.

"Well, I… um…"

"What he means, but won't say, is that you're both wearing skirts. Skirts that probably fly up when you run. Padfoot, you may be my friend, but you have no right to look up my girl's skirt, clear?"

Looking up at James, and blinking in the sunlight, Sirius nodded.

"When are we going to Hogsmeade, then?"

"Tonight!"

"Sure about that?"

"Why not? We've finished our NEWTs, we don't have classes, and we're legally adults. Who's going to care?"

"Tonight it is, then."

The afternoon was spent by the lake, in the sun, just enjoying themselves. It was, Hermione realised, the first time since starting Hogwarts that she had really had time to relax and have fun. She, Harry and Ron were usually too busy fighting Voldemort, or worrying about what he'd do next, to do anything like this.

She yelped as icy cold water drenched her. Opening her eyes, she could see Remus and Sirius standing over her, looking very pleased with themselves.

"Ok, you two. You asked for it!"

With Lily's enthusiastic help, they managed to get revenge on the Marauders.

…………………

The invisibility cloak quite obviously was not big enough to cover them all, so they'd just have to do without it. As they approached the passageway hidden behind the one-eyed witch, Dumbledore strolled past, and told them to have fun.

"He… knows we're going, and didn't stop us?"

"Don't complain!"

Madam Rosmerta didn't seem remotely surprised when the Marauders (plus two) clattered noisily into the Three Broomsticks and sauntered up to the bar.

"So, what'll it be?"

"Firewhisky all round!"

**AN: So, Hogwarts is practically over. What's next for our little group? After you've reviewed, of course.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: This is now my longest story so far! Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

The celebrations carried on for hours, with everyone drinking far more than was good for them, even Hermione. She'd heard plenty about the Marauders' infamous binges before, from Remus, but she never suspected she'd actually be at one. Still less did she think she'd enjoy herself.

She wasn't sure who first suggested Truth or Dare, and she wasn't certain she'd agreed to join in. However, after several firewhiskies, Hermione figured no-one would remember anything that happened. In what seemed like a good idea at the time, she opted for the dares, knowing that Lily was likely to ask awkward questions if she'd chosen truth. Everything was going fine, until James decided that Remus had to kiss Mya as one of his dares. Sirius had passed out on the round before, having downed too much firewhisky in one go.

"James, pick something else. It's not fair on Mya and Padfoot."

"Backing out, Moony?"

"Just pick something else." Remus was starting to blush now, and Hermione was sure she'd have done the same in his position.

"I'm not changing it. You know the rules."

"You're taking the blame if Sirius finds out."

"It's just a dare, for Merlin's sake."

"Oh, fine."

He knew it was wrong even as his lips pressed against hers, as her hands came up to tangle in his hair. Hermione knew she should stop – whatever would Harry and Ron think if they found out?

…………………

Years later, Remus still felt guilty about the incident, even more so now that he knew about the huge age gap between them. Somewhere, he knew, there was a photograph of them kissing. Lily had somehow smuggled a camera along and managed to get a photo before the kiss ended. Ok, so it hadn't exactly been difficult – they'd been… involved… for quite some time. Really, they were lucky that Sirius hadn't woken up and caught them at it. If Harry ever found that picture…

…………………

They leapt apart as a camera flash went off. Lily, smirking, tucked the camera back into her bag.

"That's a photo worth keeping," she declared.

"That, my dear Lily, is blackmail material. And very Marauder-like. In fact, we may have to make you an honorary member."

"You two are just plain evil!" Hermione sounded angry, but she was smiling.

"Aww, Mya, no we're not. We're just…" James paused, unable to find the right word.

"Thinking ahead." Peter sighed. "And how are you going to hide it from Padfoot?"

"That, Wormy, is the easy part. Lily can hide it, because she took it."

Glowering silently at being called Wormy, Peter sank back into his chair. James never took anything he said seriously. And Sirius was even worse. At least Remus listened to him, and sometimes Lily. Mya was scary, he decided, but fine apart from that. He'd seen what she did to Snape, and had no wish to end up in the same position.

In fact, Snape had been in a foul mood at their Potions tutoring sessions for weeks after that little incident. Then he'd started talking about this new… club? No, more like cult… that he'd joined. He said they were called the Death Eaters, and he'd been pressuring Peter to join. Actually, now Peter thought about it, that was the same group Mya had been training them all to fight against.

"Pete? Pete! Wake up, we've got to get back."

With a jump, Peter came out of his daydream to find Mya and Lily waving their hands in front of his face.

"Up you get, Wormtail, time to go." Remus hauled him to his feet, while James levitated the still-unconscious Sirius.

Eventually, they all made it back down the secret passageway to Hogwarts. Sirius was only dropped on the floor twice, which was quite good considering how much James had drunk. He'd probably have a few bruises in the morning, but there was no real damage done.

…………………

"Ugh, give me painkillers."

"Mya, that you groaning?" Lily didn't sound in a much better state herself.

"Yes." Dragging herself out of bed, Mya made it to the bathroom somehow. Splashing cold water on her face, she remembered what had happened the night before.

"Oh, bugger. Lily, what am I going to do?"

"Take some painkillers and go to breakfast?"

"No, I mean about…"

"Remus? Just don't worry about it. And don't say anything in front of Sirius, but I think you know that already."

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

…………………

No-one said much that morning – they were all too busy drinking vast quantities of pumpkin juice and trying to eat something. At least they no longer had lessons, which was one thing to be very thankful for.

"Mya?" She looked up to find Remus standing next to her. Everyone else had wandered off, presumably to find some more painkillers and a quiet spot to sit in. "Can I have a word?"

**AN: Ooh, maybe I shouldn't have left it there. I'm being evil, I know. Well, you know what to do by now.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I know it's been a really long time since I updated this story. I'm sorry.**

"Of course."

"The library should be empty now, if that's OK with you."

"That's fine."

Hermione stood up and followed him to the library, trying to think what she should say. This had to be about last night's little escapade – he seemed unusually nervous, like the day he'd told her about being a werewolf. The problem was, apart from getting drunk and waking up this morning with a horribly painful hangover, she didn't actually regret it.

Settling down at a table where Madam Pince wouldn't be able to see them, Remus tapped his fingers on the table and wondered how to begin.

"Mya… I'm sorry about last night."

She cut in before he could say anything else. "Let me guess, we were drunk, it was just a dare, so let's forget about it?" She stood, hands on hips, looking very fierce.

"Actually, that's not what I was going to say, but you didn't let me finish. Yes, we were drunk, and it was a dare, I can't deny that. And if it made you uncomfortable, I'm very sorry…"

His voice trailed off as he watched her – he didn't know how to tell her he'd enjoyed it. Maybe he shouldn't mention it at all.

Hermione knew he hadn't finished talking yet, but he didn't seem to want to say this next bit. So she took matters into her own hands. Tilting his head upwards, she brushed her lips against his, then let go of him and dropped into a nearby chair.

"Mya? I thought you and Sirius were… well… a couple."

She shook her head. "We went to Hogsmeade together once, but it was a total disaster. I mean, whenever he's in sight of either Zonko's or Honeyduke's, he starts acting like a five year old. He's just too immature, if you understand what I mean."

Her flirtatious look left him in no doubt as to what she meant. But he had trouble working out how she could possibly want someone like him.

"But I'm a… well, you already know what I am. A dangerous monster, basically."

"If that mattered in the slightest, do you think I'd be anywhere near you right now? No, Remus, I don't think so. Just stop worrying about it, it's not an issue."

Sniggering sounds from behind them made them turn around. Snape was there, looking very pleased with himself for some reason.

"Well, well, well. The mudblood and the half-breed. How sweet."

His voice was mocking, but his eyes showed wariness – he still hadn't forgotten what said mudblood had managed to do to him before.

"Did you want something, Snape?" Mya's voice was calm and composed, but her wand was raised.

"No, mudblood. Why would I want anything from you?" She shrugged, keeping her wand pointed directly at him.

Snape must have decided not to risk Mya's wrath a second time, and stalked off. Who knew what she'd come up with next, after all?

"So, Snape is scared of you. I thought Pete was making that one up."

"No, he wasn't."

There was an awkward pause, before Mya sat on Remus's lap and kissed him.

"I know you're going to try and tell me why I shouldn't, but I'm not interested. I already know what you are, and I'm not worried."

"Are you sure about this, Mya?"

She was sure about her feelings, but she wasn't sure what was going to happen to the two of them in the future. If she was returned to her own time, Remus would be years older. But if not, she'd never see Harry and Ron again. Still, she couldn't ignore what she felt.

"I'm sure, Remus."

"Remie! Mya!"

Sirius was looking far too cheerful for someone who'd passed out drunk the night before.

"Sirius, you are aware this is the library, aren't you?"

"But we've finished all our NEWTs, so no-one's trying to study any more. Which means I have to ask why you're here. And why you're sitting like that. Ooh, I know, Moony's got himself a girlfriend!"

"Would you like the pleasure of silencing him, or shall I?" Mya brandished her wand, a cheeky grin appearing on her face.

"Feel free, Mya."

"Come on, darling, you're not really going to…"

"Too late, Sirius. I just did."

Laughing, she stood up and pulled Remus to his feet.

"Bye, Padfoot."

……………………

"Er, Remus. Can I ask you something?" Harry had poked his head around the door of Remus's room.

"What is it, Harry?"

"Well, me and Ron went to Godric's Hollow earlier, and found a few things."

"Oh hell." Harry was opening a large photo album. Opening it to the page he wanted, Harry indicated a particular photograph. That infamous blackmail picture, taken by Lily the night the NEWTs ended.

"Remember it, do you?" Harry didn't sound impressed.

"Um, Lily took it. We were all out celebrating the end of our NEWTs."

"So you decided to kiss a girl who isn't even from your time?"

"You didn't know James. He thought it would be hilarious to watch the two of us try to avoid a dare."

"But you didn't, obviously."

"I didn't know they were planning to take a photo of it, Harry. Anyway, she was just Mya to us, a normal witch from our time, who was our age. I wasn't to know she was a time-traveller – she didn't tell us, for Merlin's sake!"

"So, what happened after that?"

**AN: So, some of you were asking about a pairing for this story. Now you've got one. What do you think?**


	16. Chapter 16

"I never knew househunting would be so damn difficult!"

Sirius was clearly fed up. They'd looked at three different houses in one morning, and none were right. Half of the problem was, this was somewhere for James and Lily to live, not even himself.

"Padfoot, if you've had enough, you don't have to come with us. No-one said you had to anyway."

"James, James, James. Don't tell me you aren't as bored. Let's go to Zonko's and leave the girls to look at this last one. Please?"

They all knew that James never said no when Sirius used the puppy dog eyes, which he was doing now.

"Oh, fine. Lily, Mya, will you be alright?"

"Just go, James. We're perfectly capable of looking at a house." Lily sounded exasperated with the pair of them.

"Thank you!" Sirius dashed over to give the girls a hug, before he and James apparated away.

"Thank Merlin they've gone!" laughed Lily. "No-one can think clearly when they're around."

"So, where to next?" Mya was relieved as well. They hadn't brought Remus because he was recovering after a full moon, and he was the only person who could even begin to control those two.

"It's a place called Godric's Hollow – a wizarding village."

Mya stopped, having forgotten for a moment which precise house they were looking for.

"I've got a good feeling about it for some reason, Mya. I think we're going to like it."

Having only seen the house in its damaged state before, she was surprised when they actually arrived.

"It's absolutely gorgeous!"

"It is, isn't it? Let's have a look round."

There was no question that it was the right place for Lily and James – after they were married, of course. James had proposed about a week ago, and Lily was now wearing the engagement ring that Hermione had seen so many times before, when Harry looked at the one thing he had of his mother's. Hermione remembered helping James choose it – he'd stood in the shop dithering for so long that she'd been worried about Lily coming to find them.

The wedding was two months away, and the Marauders (plus two) were in the middle of planning the celebrations. Lily was worried that Sirius would try some sort of prank, which was a bit silly of her. It was absolutely certain that Sirius would try several pranks, and Mya was doing her utmost to make sure everything would backfire on him.

Remus, while trying to help as much as possible, was desperately searching for a job. Being a werewolf made it difficult, as people were either afraid or disgusted. Some evenings, he was almost in tears by the time he arrived back at the flat he and Mya were sharing.

"I don't deserve you, Mya. I really don't."

"Remus, you're being silly."

"But I'm a… and you're…"

"But you're Remus, and I love you. Stop worrying, I'm not going anywhere."

"Love you, Mya."

"Love you, too."

…………………

"Sirius, no!"

Paying no attention whatsoever, Sirius continued to hide the Dr Filibuster fireworks in the floral displays that had taken so long to arrange that morning.

"You can't put those in there! Get them out, now."

"But Mya, Lily likes confetti, and that's what…"

"She doesn't want her flowers ruined by one of your fireworks. Do you know how long those took to make?"

"I know, I know. And they've been charmed so the flowers won't die before the wedding. And I thought I'd have some fun before James drags me off to try on suits."

"Remus and Peter have to go as well, it isn't just you. And I've had to try on dress after dress – according to Lily, none of them are quite right."

"But you're a…" She placed one hand firmly over his mouth.

"Sirius, shut up."

The next moment, she was grimacing and wiping her hand on the back of his shirt.

"I know you're a dog, Sirius, but do you have to go round licking people?"

"Mya, babe, you wouldn't be complaining if it was somewhere else I was licking." She raised one eyebrow, and told him to leave. He did. If you valued certain parts of your anatomy, it wasn't wise to mess with Mya. Just for good measure, he took the fireworks as well, figuring he'd have plenty of time to put them back when she wasn't around.

…………………

"Mya? What am I going to do?"

"About what, Lily?"

"The wedding, the house, everything."

"You've bought the house, and moved most of your stuff in. The wedding's tomorrow, and you'll be getting married to James, and becoming Mrs Potter."

Lily laughed. "Sounds so grown up, doesn't it?"

"We are grown up, Lil. Can't do anything about that. You might as well sound the part."

They both dissolved into fits of laughter. James, Remus and Sirius, all hovering outside the room, began to look worried.

"Prongs, mate, your bride's gone bonkers."

"So has Mya, by the sound of it."

"Should we check they're ok?"

"Remus, do you want to poke your head round that door? Because I don't."

"Perhaps you're right, James. Better leave them to it."

Sirius took this opportunity to set up as many pranks as possible. He knew Mya watched him like a hawk, but right now she and Lily were laughing their heads off about something, and wouldn't disturb him. They, and the rest of the guests, were in for a real surprise the next day.

**AN: You just know Sirius wouldn't let James get married without something happening, don't you? What do you think it is? Click the blue button. Click it...**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Sorry this chapter's a bit short, but it seemed like a good place to stop.**

The ceremony itself, thankfully, was completely prank-free, even though Sirius wanted to stand up and announce that Lily shouldn't marry James. If he had done that, he'd have been facing some very nasty hexes from Lily and Mya, and quite possibly James, too.

As the newlyweds kissed, Mya'a carefully charmed confetti rained down on them, getting stuck in Lily's curls. That would be a picture for the album, definitely, Mya thought, as she saw a camera flash.

Gradually, people made their way to the wedding reception, where they were handed a glass of champagne each by Sirius. Mya took one, and gave it a suspicious look.

"Something wrong, Mya darling?"

"Don't call me darling. What have you put in the drinks?"

"Would I do such a thing?" He was trying to appear innocent. It wasn't working, she'd seen the same expression on Fred and George's faces far too many times.

On the other side of the room, there was a loud bang, an explosion of pink sparks, and Peter could be heard singing "Here comes the bride".

"Sirius?"

"Yes, Mya?"

"Go and reverse whatever you did to him. Now."

He sneaked off in the opposite direction, but she couldn't be bothered to deal with him now.

"Having trouble?" Remus's voice was quiet, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sirius has done something to the champagne, and probably almost everything else as well. I wouldn't drink anything, if I were you."

"I wasn't planning to, actually. By the way, Lily's looking for you. Said something about some traditional first dance."

"Oh, that's right. I'm supposed to dance with James while she dances with the best man, I think."

"Well, I'd watch out if I were you – James has got two left feet, if I remember the muggle saying properly."

She laughed. "It can't be any worse than dancing with Neville."

"Who's Neville?"

"A very clumsy friend." She laughed again, hugged him, and went in search of Lily and James.

"I'll apologise in advance, in case I step on your toes." James looked rather embarrassed.

"You mean Lily hasn't been teaching you to dance? Never mind. Let's go, Potter." She winked, and they headed out onto the dance floor.

While dancing with James certainly wasn't something she wanted to do again any time soon, it was nowhere near as bad as dancing with Neville. She could still walk properly afterwards.

………………

Lily ordered all the women to gather in a group, then turned around and tossed her bouquet high in the air. It fell straight into Mya's hands, as if by magic. Looking down at it, she noticed a piece of parchment buried in the flowers. Moving away from everyone else, she opened the envelope.

"Mya, my love,

You can blame Lily for the flowers, it was her idea. You should know that I've been trying to work up the courage to ask you this for weeks, so here goes. Mya Granger, will you marry me?

Remus."

A ring was also contained in the envelope, and she slipped it on, before going to find Remus. Lily, however, found her first.

"Nice ring, Mya. Where'd you get it?" Lily was grinning like the Cheshire Cat – she knew exactly where it had come from.

"Don't pretend you don't know, Mrs Potter, seeing as it was in your bouquet."

"Imagine that." She couldn't keep up the innocent façade for long, and burst out laughing. "Go find him, Mya. Owl me later."

"You're leaving already?"

"James organised a portkey for us – we're off to Hawaii!"

"Have fun! Owl me."

"I will. Bye, Mya."

"See you soon, Lily."

Lily left, obviously excited. Mya turned her attention back to finding Remus. It didn't take long.

"Of course I'll marry you, Remus Lupin."

He took her left hand and kissed it, before picking her up and whirling her around.

"Sirius is going to despair of us, you know."

"He'll just plot ways to disrupt everything, same as he did this time."

"Are you going to tell him, or should I?"

"That, Remus, would be your job."

**AN: So, James and Lily get married, Remus and Mya get engaged, Peter gets pranked and Sirius gets in trouble. What next?**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I don't take kindly to people saying I'd better update or I'm wasting everybody's time. I'm not going to name names, I don't need to - you know who you are. If you'd bothered to read my profile, you'd have seen that I have, in fact, informed my readers that my Harry Potter stories may be on hold for a while. I'd like to see how well you concentrate on a complicated multi-chapter story when your life is falling apart around you and you're the one trying to hold it all together while completing the final year of a degree. Sometimes, the writing just has to give way to more important things - it won't kill anybody to wait an extra week or so for the next chapter of a fanfic. And I'm sorry if that sounds harsh, but I really don't care right now. I have too much else to worry about.**

**By the way, I don't want to block anonymous reviews, but if I get any more like the one mentioned above, I will.**

A loud crash in the hallway made Remus and Harry look up from the photo album they'd been perusing. It was one of a few things Remus had managed to keep from his schooldays, and it was highly treasured. Deciding it must have been Tonks knocking over the umbrella stand yet again, they called hello and carried on flicking through photos. Harry was particularly amused by one of James and Sirius covered in bright green slime.

"Hermione's finest moment, that one. She persuaded Peeves to drop it on us, and I still don't know how she did it."

As someone staggered into the kitchen, they looked up again. And nearly fell off their chairs in shock to see Hermione Granger standing in front of them. Actually, Harry did fall off his chair.

"Hermione?! It can't be! Where've you been?"

The clearly shaken young woman, who looked older than Harry remembered her, wobbled over to a chair and managed to sit down. Harry, by this time, had recovered enough to pour her a mug of coffee, which she gratefully accepted.

"To start at the beginning, I guess, something went wrong with my time turner. And I ended up in the past."

"Hermione, it's ok, I know you were in seventh year at Hogwarts with my parents. Remus told me."

Hermione looked at Remus for the first time since her reappearance, unconsciously twisting her engagement ring round and round.

"He looked at that old picture of the Order and recognised you."

She laughed at that. "If you'd asked me, before all this happened, who founded the Order of the Phoenix, I'd have said it was Dumbledore. But, I didn't know you could go so far back in time then."

It was then that Harry spotted the sparkling diamond on her left hand.

"You got engaged while in the past?"

Both Hermione and Remus glanced at the ring, then each other.

"Yes, I did."

"It was at James and Lily's wedding."

"Who to, Hermione?"

"Um… Remus."

Harry fell off his chair for the second time that evening.

"You want to start this story at the beginning? I'm already confused – I swear you just said you were engaged to Remus."

"If there's a bottle of firewhisky around. I think I'm going to need it."

"Hermione, since when did you drink anything stronger than butterbeer?"

She looked at Remus for help.

"Harry, we all started drinking the stuff in seventh year. It came from living with Sirius."

"Ok, I'll go find some. But you're still explaining everything."

……………….

It took hours, but Remus and Hermione managed to relate everything that happened while she was in the time of the Marauders. Half of the firewhisky was gone, most of it drunk by Hermione.

"So, you ended up in the past, befriended my parents, Remus and Sirius, helped them choose the house at Godric's Hollow, were bridesmaid at their wedding and got engaged to Remus. This is so weird."

"You think it's weird? You didn't live through it! I had to spend so much time watching what I said just in case I told them something about the future by mistake."

"If it isn't a stupid question, what are you and Remus going to do now?"

A very uncomfortable silence descended over them as Hermione and Remus avoided looking at each other.

"I think that's something we'll have to discuss in private, if you wouldn't mind, Harry."

"Oh, sure. No problem." He wandered off, presumably to bed, since it was past midnight.

"Hermione, if you want to leave this discussion for another time, that's fine. I spent twenty years wondering where you'd gone, so time isn't exactly an issue any more."

"No, might as well sort everything out now."

She poured herself another glass of firewhisky, but didn't drink it immediately.

"Yesterday, for me anyway, you were my age and we were planning a wedding. Now, you're twenty years older and I don't know what to do." She paused, and looked at her ring. "I told you back then that I loved you, and that hasn't changed, but…"

"It's up to you, Hermione. Everything I said still holds true."

He stood up to leave. Hermione downed her drink in one gulp, stood up and turned him around to face her.

"Hermione? What are you…"

"Shut up, Remus."

She pressed her lips gently against his, and though he was shocked, he managed to respond.

…………………

"Remus Lupin! How dare you take advantage of Hermione like that! A girl young enough to be your daughter!"

"Mum!" Ginny Weasley was laughing at her mother's outburst. "They're engaged!"

"It isn't right, it just is not right."

"Molly, he proposed to her years ago." Arthur Weasley looked ecstatic at the prospect of a wedding between Remus and Hermione.

"It's just taken until now for it to actually happen!" Harry put in, knowing that the couple needed all the support they could get. Molly Weasley was on the warpath.

"Mrs Weasley, I am of age."

Molly looked at Hermione as though she was mad.

"Barely. You're the same age as Ron, and I wouldn't agree to him getting married yet."

Ron, who wasn't really listening, only caught his name and "married" in the same sentence. "Bloody hell, Harry! Help me, she's trying to marry me off!"

The entire Order of the Phoenix, who had gathered in Grimmauld Place, burst out laughing.

"What'd I say?"

"Ron," sniggered Hermione, "she said she wouldn't let you get married yet."

"Oh, that's ok then."

More laughter greeted this statement. It seemed to relieve the tension in the air, and distracted Molly Weasley's attention from the couple, at least for the moment.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: This is the last chapter! I'm sorry it's taken so long, but I really have had other things to think about for the last few months. It's more of an epilogue than an actual chapter, and it's a bit short.**

Grimmauld Place was a hive of activity everywhere you looked. It was only a week before what had been termed "the wedding of the century" by the press. "Long overdue" is what the Order of the Phoenix called it, since the couple had, against all the odds, been engaged for over twenty years.

Hermione had taken Ginny off somewhere that morning, presumably for dress fittings. It was so much easier for the men, decided Harry. All they needed was a decent suit. Ginny, Luna and Tonks were the bridesmaids, but he had no idea where any of them were. Not that it mattered. He had enough to do – Mrs Weasley was making him polish all the silverware until he could see his reflection in it. Ron was washing the windows, and making a very bad job of it, by all accounts. Remus was absolutely nowhere to be seen.

"Harry?"

"Oh, there you are. I wondered where you'd gone."

"Would you… would you be my best man at the wedding?"

"Me?"

"I had originally been intending to ask Sirius, but you know that isn't possible now. So I'd like you to do it. If that's ok with you."

"I'd be honoured, Remus. Does this mean I have to make a speech?"

"Only a short one."

They both laughed, knowing that Sirius would have relished making the speech, and embarrassing as many people as possible in the process. As that would have included himself, he'd have gotten away with it.

"You should have seen him at James and Lily's. Anything to cause trouble."

"You'll have to tell me about it."

"Ask Hermione. She's the one who dealt with him."

"I will."

…………………

"I'd like to make a toast to Remus and Hermione, who had what is probably the longest engagement in history, and wish them many happy years together."

Everyone raised their glass, and drank to the newly married couple.

"So, what are you planning to do now?" Luna Lovegood, questioning Hermione, when they managed to find a place quiet enough to talk.

"We're going on honeymoon for two weeks, and then… I don't know. I need to find a job of some sort. Remus is fine; he's working for the Order. After that, I hadn't really thought about it."

"I think you need to talk to Harry."

"Yes, I definitely should. It's just been so hectic that I haven't had the time."

"Excuse me, Luna, but could I borrow my wife for a while?" A broadly smiling Remus appeared, requesting a dance from Hermione.

"You love saying that, don't you?"

"Indeed, Mrs Lupin. I've waited long enough, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, my dear husband. You have."

They both giggled like kids as they moved gracefully around the dance floor. Harry watched them from his seat in the corner. They seemed so happy together, despite the large age difference. "Then again, Hermione always was much more mature than the rest of us," he thought.

"Harry? Could I have this dance?" He looked up to see Luna holding out her hand. Without the strange jewellery, and in the dress Hermione had chosen, she looked surprisingly pretty.

"I'd love to dance with you, Luna."

From the other side of the dance floor, Hermione spotted them making their first, tentative steps around the room, not really in time to the music, but that was typical of Luna. Nice girl, but completely bonkers. Ron nudged her, indicated them, and whispered, "think we'll have another wedding before long?"

"Maybe. Not if your mum has anything to say about it."

"Mione, I haven't had a dance with the bride. You don't mind, do you, Remus?"

"Not at all."

"So, Ron, who have you been dancing with all evening?"

He mumbled something she couldn't quite hear.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that. You'll have to speak up a bit."

"Lavender Brown."

"When did the two of you get back together? While I was in the past? I've missed out on so much." They laughed, a couple of friends sharing a joke. Things had indeed changed since Hermione's time travelling escapades, but nothing was going to damage the friendship they all had.

**AN: So, we reach the end of my longest story. Review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
